


Dangerous Ride

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not riding this bike.” She gathered up the energy to continue, “If you think for one second-“</p><p>“No, baby, the only thing you’ll be riding-,” He said, biting her bottom lip then sucking on it gently, finishing off his sentence, “-is me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Ride

She had just parked the car when she realized the empty parking spot by her car. The spot where Harry’s motorcycle been laying around for months. She immediately got off the car and eyed the floor. She followed the tire prints, finishing off by the pavement as if someone had ridden out the bike. Only one person had access to that house and the key to the horrendous motorcycle. 

Harry.

Harry went on his bike.

Again.

She dropped her purse on the ground as she let herself into her house, running up the stairs to look for Harry. Maybe he lent it to Cal, she thought. Cal had asked him how the bike was a week ago so maybe that’s why it’s gone. She walked into their bedroom and he was nowhere in sight. Anxiety started bubbling up in her stomach. She tried their bathroom. No Harry. The anxiety heightened. She tried his writing room. She knocked on the door then slowly let the door creak open. No one. Anger was quickly replaced by worry. How long has he been gone? Did he take the bike right after she left? Did he barely leave? How long has it been? She shook her head, trying to shake the anxiety out of her. She let out a couple of long breaths before as she entered their bedroom. 

Harry knew how much she hated that bike. 

After many arguments about the bike Harry still didn’t see why she was so afraid and angry that he bought a bike. They’ve had numerous arguments about the bike. She’d given him valid points as to how dangerous and stupid purchasing a bike was. Harry had gone on and said he’d be careful and he’d be safe but she wouldn’t agree. She COULDN’T agree. For god sakes, he’s like a fucking baby giraffe learning how to walk; and that’s on a good day! She’s seen him fall plenty of times to know he wouldn’t hold his balance for too long on that god-forsaken bike!

“I’m going to kill him, Tator!” Her German Shepard ran up to her. He walked around, rubbing his fur against her bare legs and let out a whine for her to pet him. She patted her hand on his head and thanked him for the comfort before she headed out of their bedroom and to the kitchen, filling his bowl with dog food. She set the dog food a lot harder than she expected watching as Tator jumped back then continued to eat. She opened up a beer when she heard the gates open, followed by a loud roar. 

“Styles.” She gritted between her teeth.

She buttoned up her sweater as she ran to the door. Before she could open the door to give Harry a piece of her mind, she couldn’t help but get a peak of him. Her hand curled around the blind, opening just enough to watch him kill the engine. Harry stood over his motorcycle, one leg on each side. She watched him remove his Aviators, the green in his eyes intensifying under his black helmet. He quickly removed it then ran his fingers through his long, messy locks smoothing it back pulling his beanie over it.

She bit her lip in frustration. She was supposed to feel angry, not aroused. She placed her forehead against the door breathing in a sigh of relief. As angry as she was, she couldn’t help but feel happy and thankful that he was finally home. She loved him. All of him. Loving him meant worrying about him and the fucking bike only heightened her worrying. She was about to let it go when she heard the bike come alive again. She turned the knob and flung the door open.

“Styles!” She screamed at her boyfriend, crossing her arms over her chest, “Nice drive?”

“I thought-I thought you were going to be out all day?” Harry stuttered, his eyes wide.

“Are you-“ Her hands went up to her hands in frustration running them though her hair, “How many times have you been on this bike?” She asked when she realized this wasn’t the first time he’s ridden the bike.

Harry looked down, taking off his gloves, a bit agitated, “A couple of times, love, but it’s not like I’m going out and racing someone, I’m just riding it!”

“You promised me you weren’t going to ride it on the open road!” She said, taking a step closer to him, glaring at the bike but then softening her eyes when she met his eyes, “It’s not just you, it’s idiots out driving that I’m worried about, can’t you see how-“

Harry sped off to the backyard before she could finish her lecture. Her hands stayed up, shocked and upset that he just left her talking. The shock morphed into anger as she stomped to the backyard so she could give him a piece of her mind. She made her way to Harry as he parked the bike, finally cutting the engine off, his back to her. She walked around the bike watching Harry remove his grey pullover, revealing yet another favorite shirt of hers: the red, plaid shirt. This man was not playing hair.

“Are you fucking joking right now?” She asked, loud enough to make her throat itch this was the time she was grateful they bought a house where neighbors were half a mile away, “Did you just leave me talking? How fucking dare you, Styles? I’m here going crazy, thinking you were going to be in an accident and all you could do was-“

Harry roughly pulled her to his chest and crashed his full lips against hers. Her hands ran up to his chest, trying to push him away but he only pulled her in harder, one hand set on the small of her back while the other running up the back of her neck in an agonizingly slow pace. She tried to push him away, to let him know just how mad and upset she was at the sight of him on the bike but the way his lips moved against her. All anger was set aside as she ran her hands through the back of his head. His soft lips running across hers so sweet and rough, the bike was long forgotten until he switched their positions around so she was the one sitting on the bike and he stood against her, never pulling his lips away. His hands on the back of each leg, running up to cup her ass. A moan escaped her lips when Harry gave her ass a hard squeeze nibbling on her lips. He ran his lips down below her chin. Her head tilted up as he sucked and bit her neck, her insides felt like they were on fire.

“I’m going to show you just how good this bike can be.” Harry whispered, tickling her neck, ripping the buttons off her sweater as he pulled it off her.

She gasped, setting her hands on his shoulder for support before she could fall over the other side. She tried setting her feet on the ground but Harry held on her tight.

“I’m not riding this bike.” She gathered up the energy to continue, “If you think for one second-“

“No, baby, the only thing you’ll be riding-,” He said, biting her bottom lip then sucking on it, finishing off his sentence, “-is me.”

Her bottom lip was sucked in between her, tasting him in her mouth, anticipating what he was going to do to her. His hands coming up to her back, trying to unclasp her bra. He groaned as he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. His eyebrows coming together, his forehead pushing softly against hers. 

“You’re having too much fun cutting me-“

“Too much fun with what?” He whispered. He pecked her lips as a smile formed on his beautiful lips, revealing his teeth.

A laugh erupted from her mouth shaking her head in disbelief as she ran her hands through his hair. Only this man can make her scream, moan, and laugh within minutes. This was him, this was her Harry. She wouldn’t admit it now but she loved it. Him.

“So if we’re not riding it,” She said, unbuttoning the buttons on his plaid shirt, slightly tracing her fingers down the exposed skin, “What are we doing to do with it?”

Harry sucked in a deep breath, his mouth running against her lips, her cheek, the curve on her shoulder. She shuddered when he pulled the strap off the dress off her shoulder, placing chaste kisses on it before his mouth went up to her ear again.

“I’m going to make love to you on it.” He whispered against her ears, biting her earlobe as her eyes rolled back at the sudden pleasure burning through her body. She swore she could already come with his husky voice, his arousing accent making her ache in between her legs. Before she could say anything else, his mouth went back to her lips, his arms circling around her waist his arms lifting her just enough to sit comfortably on the seat. Her core throbbed as she watched Harry get on his knees, his hands pulling up her summer dress all the way to her waist. She tried pushing the dress back down, realizing that they weren’t behind closed doors.

“Let’s bring the bike to the shed, baby, no one will see us there.” She said, uncertain that they were fully safe from someone taking a picture or watching them make love.

His eyes trailed up to her soft thighs, her heaving chest then her worried face. He kept his gaze on her as he pulled off her shoes off, running his hands on her feet to her thighs, “I promise no one will see. Relax and just trust me, sweetheart.”

She nodded, closing her eyes as Harry parted her thighs. His hands pushed her lace dress over her legs, pulling off her underwear. She couldn’t but watch as Harry pressed his full mouth on her knee, his lips trailing inside her inner thigh. She braced herself to feel him bury himself in between her legs like but he switched to the other leg, doing the same. His lips trailed down to her foot, giving it a small bite where he had earned a yelp from her, a small giggle following after. He went back to her thighs, sucking slowly until she whimpered, “Please, Harry, no more teasing.” She felt his lips grow into a smile against her thighs. His eyes lit up as he took in her clit in his mouth. She gasped, her hand immediately covering the back of his head as she tried to find a way to keep her balance on the bike. She couldn’t recline on the bike.

“Fuck, baby that feels so good.” She said in between gasps as she held onto his, long hair for dear life with one hand and the other holding the side of the bike. She tried to keep focus on Harry in between her legs, her body shaking but just as she was at the brink of her orgasm she would shudder making the bike shake with her, the build-up long gone. She grunted in frustration trying to concentrate on Harry.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, pulling away from her.

“Yes, Harry.” She whispered, regaining her breath.

“Because if I’m doing it wrong I-“

“No!” She screamed continuing in her normal voice, “You never do it wrong, it’s just that I’m so scared to fall over I can’t concentrate on that beautiful mouth of yours. Dying from an orgasm would be amazing but…” She teased, her eyes ringing when she heard him laugh.

Harry’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out the solution. He turned to the handle bars and the look on his face made her feel anxious. His eyes turned to her, bright and aroused.

“What are you- AH!” She screamed as he curled his arms over each leg. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way to the front of his bike. He set her on top of the bike, in between the handles, pushing her legs apart; the curve of the handlebars keeping her legs apart comfortably. She straightened herself up as she watched Harry get on his knees but this time he didn’t have to lean down to her heat. He was tall enough to meet her inner thighs without leaning inside her. She looked down at Harry, she felt so open and even more exposed then she’s use to. Before she could protest, his mouth went back to working on her clit, his tongue flicking it so fast it wasn’t too long before her stomach began to tighten. One hand gripped the seat behind her and the other gripping his hair softly, as she moaned his name over and over. She gasped as she felt a finger thrust inside her slowly. Then a second finger slid inside her. His long fingers curling in the come-here motion had her eyes rolling back and her toes curling. Her breath got caught as a third finger was added, thrusting harder and faster. Harry’s mouth went onto her clit again, sucking on it hard, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

“Oh my God, please.” She begged, her eyes wired shut as Harry brought her to the brink of her release, “Right there, Harry. Oh my god, baby. Yes!” Harry’s free hand impulsively wrapping her legs, his other pumping in and out as her legs began to shake. A small gasp came out of her lips as the fireworks inside her started. She arched her back as she screamed Harry’s name out. Surely the neighbors had to hear that but that was long forgotten. All she could feel was the rush of blood leave her brain, pure ecstasy exploding within her as Harry continued his sweet torture. She did it a million times today but she couldn’t stop running her hands through his hair as she finally regained half her conscious and feeling.

“No more, Harry, please.” She begged, the small licks of his tongue against her making her spasm in delight. His mouth trailed from her center all the way to her lips where he dipped his tongue inside. She could taste herself in his mouth. It should have made her feel disgusted but just tasting herself in his mouth had her aching for more.

“I love you,” He whispered against her, “Put your arms around me one more time, baby.” She nodded and complied.

His hands pulled her legs together making her wince at the throbbing between her legs. Harry walked back to the leather seat of the motorcycle and swung his leg over the bike as if he was going to ride it. He laid her down across the entire bike,(*) moving away so he can take his tight jeans off. She turned her head over to watch him strip in front of her, noting a small smirk on his lips. Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt, sliding a bit off until she protested.

“No, keep it on.” She said, “I want you to fuck me in it.”

“Liking the idea a bit much, aren’t we?” He asked suggestively.

“You love it.” She retorted.

“Yes,” He said coming back to his position over her, legs in between the bike, “I love it almost as much as I love you.”

“I love you.” She whispered and pressed her lips against his chest, sealing her love with a kiss, “Take me here. Please, I need it.”

She looked down in between their bodies. Her hand trailed down to his chest then between them, pulling on his shaft rubbing a bit of the spirt over the head. He flinched as she wrapped her hand around him, bringing it to her entrance. She watched them connect, her mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as Harry made one deep thrust inside her. He pulled out slowly then thrusted back in deep and hard. She loved hearing his skin slap against her as he pumped in and out of her. 

“I love how tight you are. How ready you are for me and only me.” He gasped as she grinded against him his hands pulling hers over her head, “You’re perfect.” He whispered before he quickened the pace, his hands gripping her waist so hard she knew there would be a little bit of bruising in the morning. Another thing she loved about Harry. The way he branded her. She loved taking showers, noticing small marks Harry had made when they made love. It could be as small as hickeys on her breasts to scratches on Harry’s back. 

“Yes,” She tilted her head up as she screamed, “Just like that. I need you just like that.”

Her hands rested on his back, her nails scratching him as he rolled his hips against hers. Harry’s slow thrusts made her crave even more of him. He continued this pattern until she curled her legs against his thighs, begging him to go faster. Harry’s hands gripped the handlebars, bracing himself before he pumped full and fast thrusts.

“Don’t stop.” She screamed and continued to beg, “Please don’t stop. Yes, oh my god. I’m so coo-fuck, fuck fuck!” He abruptly stopped, making her whimper. Her hand went down in between them, trying to push him inside her but he grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head.

“I know you were close, darling,” He whispered in her ear, his rough voice almost bringing her to the brink of it, “But this is going to be worth it. Turn around for me.” Her eyes furrowed in confusion as she tried to catch her breath. Although it was a bit difficult with her shaky legs, Harry helped her turn herself over so her back was to his front. She waited in anticipation as she felt his length brush against her. She couldn’t help but grind against him, making him hiss.

“Relax,” Harry demanded, his hand bunching up her hair, softly pulling the back of her head against his sweaty chest, “this is going to feel weird at first but I think you’ll like it.”

Just when she was going to ask him what he was talking about Harry turned the key to the bike and felt the engine roar from under her. She looked down as Harry pressed a hand on the small of her back, pushing her sensitive heat against the leather chair. She gasped as she felt the unfamiliar feeling coming under her wrapping her hand around his elbow for support. The vibration from the engine pulsed against her clit, already making her quiver. She whimpered as Harry pushed himself all the way inside her, pumping deep and fast. Her jaw dropped at the overwhelming pleasure coming from all around. His lips against her neck, hands pulling her hair back and the other on her back, the way his hips rolled against hers was beginning to be a little bit too much for her to handle. She turned her face towards his, kissing him hard. She let out soft moans as she felt herself clench around him, feeling him twitch inside her.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m-fuck!” She sobbed as he continued to pump in and out of her, bringing her up against him her arms wrapping around the back of his neck. His mouth pressed against hers, swallowing her moans. His hand came up in front of her, wrapping it around her throat as he came to his own release. He screamed her name over and over his orgasm came to an end, pressing himself against her on the bike.

“I love you so much.” She whispered, gasping for air, “so, so much, Harry.”

“You’re so amazing.” He whispered back as he pulled himself away from her, leaving her body shivering from the cool breeze. He pulled his briefs back on and slid his shirt off to wrap around her naked body with.

“When the hell did you rip my dress?” She giggled in disbelief as she looked down at the dress Harry tore apart before he took her.

“I’ll buy you a new one tomorrow, I promise. For right now, let’s get you washed up.” He smirked, picking her up bridal-style. They both laughed as he walked them inside their house. Not ten minutes and Harry already planned to take her again in their shower. She pulled his mouth against hers as he opened the door the restroom, he was setting her down pulling down his shirt off her.

“So, do you like the bike now?” He asked jokingly and seriously at the same time.

Her answer caught him by surprise as he swung the door closed.

“I fucking love that bike.”


End file.
